evil ron kim possible dark king
by mathad
Summary: this is a story about Ron going evil. do not read this if you have a soft heart have a lot of romance sex and crime start slow pick speed as it go on and this Ron is a bad ass mother fucker


**Chapter One:mission**

**Ron and Kim were on another mission to stop Dr. **Drakken. they had no idea what he was up to. But they had received some information from a unknown source that he had built a base on the top level of mount Everest. Witch Ron and Kim were currently cilming up. Taking out her Kimmunicator Kim hit the button to call Wade. As the the screen on the smart phone size device lit up the image of the chubby African American boy with his black eyes black hair and freckles on both side of his face_.__'Hey what's up Kim'_.he answered

_'Hey Wade are you sure Drakken base is on one the top level's '._

After hitting a few button on his Keyboard wade answered back _'__Kim am not sure if his base is really up there'?_ after hitting a few more button on his keyboard Wade answered again.

_'__From the information we received you should be close to Drakken base but this could also be a trap set up by Drakken._

_"I also did a scan on the mounting there a huge heat reading 40 feet above from were you are right now'.'Thanks Wade".__K_im said shutting off her kimmunicator and putting it back in her pocket.

Looking down Kim spotted her friend since preschool Ronald Stoppable aka Ron Stoppable with his short blond hair brown eyes and brown freckles with average height Ron wasn't any thing special.

But somehow he could always find a way to make Kim laugh. yelling at the top of her voice at Ron Kim told him _'__RON WERE ALOMST THERE'!_

_'__THANKS KP '!_ Ron answer back after a few minutes of Cilming Kim and Ron came upon a cliff and Cilmied upon it.

Once on the cliff Ron ask Kim_'how far are we from Drakken base because Kim my arms are getting tired'._

Taking out her Kimmunicator Kim answers 'strange_ the Kimmunicator say it right behind us'._ the two teen look behind them to see a snow covered wall. _'__maybe the doors hidden behind the wall'_Ron had said out loud_.__'you might be right _' Kim said back to Ron hitting a few buttons on the Kimmunicator Kim turn on the x-ray vision and scan the wall _'__HEY RON CHECKTHIS OUT'!_Kim yelled at Ron. coming over next to Kim. Ron saw what look like a key pad under some of the snow. wiping some of the snow off Kim and Ron saw a key pad with the numbers one though nine.

_'How do we get in now '_Kim said out loud _'__I have ideal' _Ron said '_what is it '_ Kim said._'watch '_ Ron answer back reaching into his pocket with both hands Ron pulled out what seem to look like a hairless rat _'hey Rufus can you give us a hand'_Ron said pointing at the key pad. Jumping out of his hands and into the key Rufus stared to pushing different random codes until they herd the hidden door give a hiss and started to open._'__Kim look at little mole rat wondering how does he do that all the time.__ jumping_ back into Ron pocket Rufus hid him self from the cold. than both Kim and Ron took a look inside the newly open hidden door to what look like a long hallway covered in steel .

_'Ant this a little to easy'_ Kim said _'ya were the __henchman the killer robots the traps'_Ron answered back "not that mind : he said again. _this could still be a trap lets just be careful ok __'_Kim said. walking down the hallway Kim and Ron came to a big round room with a flat screen television on the back wall and a what seemed to be a shark tank in the middle. and sitting on a _chiar _

in the front of the room was none other than Drakken him self .

_"hello Kim Possible nice of you to join us"_said Drakken.

_"Shit"_ Kim thought to her self she should had seen this coming out all her enemy drakken was the least DANGERS. it who was not with him she was worried about _"were you little bitch drakken"__K_im said Ron was wondering the same thing were there was drakken there was a Shego. _"right behind you"_both of teen turn around but it was already to late they were both knock unconscious .

Shego watch as the two teen fall unconscious to the floor_"why did we not do that before_"Shego ask with a smirk on her face_."__let kill them before they wake up and mess up what ever you have plane__"_she said. _"NO"_drakken yelled at her "we need them alive"drakken said."_WHY"_ shego yelled back. _"they been been nothing but pains in the neck "_shego said. _"because i need them alive for my plane__. _drakken answered back _"what plane "_shego asked . _"shego at the rate I am not ever going to take over the world that why i need a little _

help"drakken answered for the first time shego was speechless at her boss complete stupid ideal."_ AND YOU THINK Pumpkin HERE GOING TO HELP YOU!_shego yelled out loud.

"No" drakken answered back with a smile on his face _"than who" _shego ask _"him"_ drakken said pointing at Ronald Stoppable _"HA AH HA AH HAHA HAHAHAH HA"_shego laugh at her employer "stupid and stupid ya what a great team".

_"I do not mean to use him as he is NOW "_drakken said _"what do mean "_ask shego

_" Shego do you remember the The attitudinator"_drakken said with a smile on his face _"oh "_ Shego answered_."__you mean Zorpox"_shego said. _"__NO Zorpox was to much of a wild card the new and improve Attitudinator will bring out his own evilness this new Ron will be pure evil to his core_drakken said with a with a laugh_.__"when do start " _shego ask _"__now"_drakken answered back with a evil smile.

_Ron awoke to see a still unconscious Kim on the floor and a empty room even after behind knock out Ron felt strangle good he felt light. turning back to Kim Ron started shaking her _"hey Kim get up""mmmm"__ K_im answered back _"i think there gone"_he said.

Getting up Kim ask _"what happen"_Ron answered _"nothing i gust there gone_"

_"That strange what did they do" __R_on answered _"__ I am not sure"_taking out her Kimmunicator Kim called wade to get somebody to give them a ride home turning back to Ron _"we need to think about this later after we get some rest" __K_im said


End file.
